The Cullen IMing
by X Paramore Lover X
Summary: Join Alice, Jasper, Bella She is a vampire in this story , Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett on a wild journey of IMing. Have you ever wondered what happens when you don't read or see the Cullen's? Here you go! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Getting an IM account

**heroverprotectivefool – Jasper**

**hislittleshopper – Alice**

**THEPianoPlayer – Edward**

**usedtobeawannabe – Bella**

**2good4any1 – Rosalie**

**TheAwesomeOne – Emmett**

_**hislittleshopper has entered the room**_

_**2good4any1 has entered the room**_

_**THEPianoPlayer has entered the room**_

_**usedtobeawannabe has entered the room**_

_**heroverprotectivefool has entered the room**_

_**TheAwesomeOne has entered the room**_

**hislittleshopper: **Hey guys! Do you like your new IM accounts?

**THEPianoPlayer: **May I ask why we have IM accounts, Alice?

**hislittleshopper: **Cause it's fun!!!

**heroverprotectivefool: **And why did we have to come on at 3 in the morning?

**hislittleshopper: **Cause we have nothing better to do at this time in the morning!

**2good4any1: **Hey, I'm the only one with numbers in my username...

**usedtobeawannabe: **Yeah, feel out of place, Rose?

**2good4any1: **No, I like it

**TheAwesomeOne: **I like it, too

**hislittleshopper: **Since when do you like any1? Or anything? Besides Rose

**TheAwesomeOne: **I don't know... :\

**heroverprotectivefool: **Um, Alice?

**THEPianoPlayer: **Yeah?

**hislittleshopper: **Edward! You're not me! Yes, Jazz?

**THEPianoPlayer: **:P

**heroverprotectivefool: **You think I'm a fool?

**hislittleshopper: **What?

**2good4any1: **Awww, poor Jasper

**usedtobeawannabe: **Yeah, poor Jasper!

**hislittleshopper: **Oh, no, I just think you can be a little over protective most of the time

**usedtobeawannabe: **(cough) So (cough) is (cough) Edward

**THEPianoPlayer: **Well, it's true!

**heroverprotectivefool: **Yeah... Wait, most of the time?

**hislittleshopper: **OK, all of the time

**heroverprotectivefool: **...

**TheAwesomeOne: **Oh yeah, Edward?

**THEPianoPlayer: **Yeah?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Um, I have to tell you something...

**2good4any1: **I'm going to go before Em tells Edward it

**usedtobeawannabe: **Wait, What? Oh yeah... Me too

_**2good4any1 has left the room**_

_**usedtobeawannabe has left the room**_

**heroverprotectivefool: **Emmett's nervous..... and scared

**hislittleshopper: **I can see that this is not going to end well, but I'm staying

**THEPianoPlayer: **_EMMETT?!?!_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Um, have you been in the living room lately?

**THEPianoPlayer: **Please say you didn't

**heroverprotectivefool: **Um, I don't know what's going on. I can only manipulate emotions and that doesn't help me know much of whats going on

**hislittleshopper: **You'll see, Jazz, you'll see

**heroverprotectivefool: **...

**TheAwesomeOne: **Psh, No! Psh, what would make you think-- Yes...

**THEPianoPlayer: _EMMETT!!!!!_** You owe me a new piano!!!

**TheAwesomeOne: **_AHHHHHHHHHH_

_**TheAwesomeOne has left the room**_

**THEPianoPlayer: **He's dead... _again!_

_**THEPianoPlayer has left the room**_

**heroverprotectivefool: **Em crashed Edward's piano, didn't he?

**hislittleshopper: **Yes

**heroverprotectivefool: **Oh...

**hislittleshopper: **I think I will go save Em

**heroverprotectivefool: **Right behind you, Alice

_**hislittleshopper has left the room**_

_**heroverprotectivefool has left the room**_

**1 HOUR LATER...**

_**hislittleshopper has entered the room**_

_**2good4any1 has entered the room**_

_**TheAwesomeOne has entered the room**_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Thank you, Alice, for saving me... and tell Jasper that also

**2good4any1: **Man, Edward almost made you into paper shredding, Em

**TheAwesomeOne: **I know...

**hislittleshopper: **Will do... Have any of you seen my yellow Porsche, it's not in the garage

**2good4any1: **You lost your **_car!?!?_**

**hislittleshopper: **I guess, it's not here and--

**TheAwesomeOne: **.....

**hislittleshopper: _EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!_ **My Porsche! My favorite, yellow, fast, loving, Porsche!!!!!

**2good4any1: Ohhh**, This is going to be exciting! I'm getting Edward and Bella on here!

**TheAwesomeOne: **Um, sorry???

_**usedtobeawannabe has entered the room**_

_**THEPianoPlayer has entered the room**_

**THEPianoPlayer: **More payback!!!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Ohhhh...

**hislittleshopper: **Give me a new yellow Porsche just like the one I stole in Italy!!!!!

**TheAwesomeOne: NO! **I already owe Edward a new piano!!!

**2good4any1: **I'm going to hide in Alice's closet until the screaming and the hurting is done. I mean, have you seen Alice's closet? It's HUGE!!!

**TheAwesomeOne: **Rosalie! Don't leave me with – with ALICE!!!

**2good4any1: **Sorry, Em, but I can't help you there!

_**2good4any1 has left the room**_

_**heroverprotectivefool has entered the room**_

**heroverprotectivefool: **I heard screaming! Whats wrong? Alice, are you OK?

**hislittleshopper: **I told you! OVERPROTECTIVE, Jazz! Anyways, Em crashed my favorite, fast, yellow, Porsche! UGH! Edward bought me her last year!

**THEPianoPlayer: **Oh yeah, I did pay for that! **MAN!!! **I'm going to hide somewhere so Em won't ask me for any more money

**heroverprotectivefool: **Oh, so thats where all the screaming came from...

_**THEPianoPlayer has left the room**_

**hislittleshopper: **Yeah, anyway, Emmett you're DOG meat! Bella, call Jacob!

**TheAwesomeOne: **... I'm scared...

**hislittleshopper: **You should be!

**TheAwesomeOne: **.....

**usedtobeawannabe: **OK..... He's on his way. Jake has been wanting to hurt someone this week

**hislittleshopper: **Excellent!

**TheAwesomeOne: **Me go hide!!!

_**TheAwesomeOne has left the room**_

**heroverprotectivefool: **I feel fear

**hislittleshopper: **I see pain... yay!

**usedtobeawannabe: **I feel and see nothing! I wish I had awesome abilities like you two

**heroverprotectivefool: **Your ability is actually really fascinating, Bella

**usedtobeawannabe: **Yeah, I guess. Jacob's here, Alice!

**hislittleshopper: **YES!!!!!

_**hislittleshopper has left the room**_

_**usedtobeawannabe has left the room**_

**heroverprotectivefool: **All alone..... In an empty room..... I guess I'll leave now.....

_**heroverprotectivefool has left the room**_

**Note: I hope you liked this story and I also hope that you know that in these stories Bella _is _a vampire. Please, review and the faster you do and _if _you do, there will be another chapter coming REAL soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett's Horrible Experience

**heroverprotectivefool – Jasper**

**hislittleshopper – Alice**

**THEPianoPlayer – Edward**

**usedtobeawannabe – Bella**

**2good4any1 – Rosalie**

**TheAwesomeOne – Emmett**

_**TheAwesomeOne has entered the room**_

_**hislittleshopper has entered the room**_

**TheAwesomeOne: **OK, Alice, That was not nice! That was not nice at all!

**hislittleshopper: **Thanks, I practice on Edward a lot... But it only works on you since your the only one who is afraid of teddy bears

**TheAwesomeOne: **They're scary!

**hislittleshopper: **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

**TheAwesomeOne:** You scare me...._a lot._

**hislittleshopper: **Hey, I'm a monster! BOO!

**TheAwesomeOne: **AHHHHHHHHHH

**hislittleshopper: **And to think that you were brave...

**TheAwesomeOne: **I am!

**hislittleshopper: **Whatever you say

_**usedtobeawannabe has entered the room**_

_**THEPianoPlayer has entered the room**_

**usedtobeawannabe: **BOO!!!!!!!!

**TheAwesomeOne: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**hislittleshopper: **Still brave, Em?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Yeah.

**THEPianoPlayer: **Em, Where's my new grand piano? You said it will be coming today... and it's 11pm

**hislittleshopper: **And what about my Porsche?

**usedtobeawannabe: **What about my $1000?

**TheAwesomeOne: **In the living room, In the garage, and I don't owe you squat, Bells!!!

**usedtobeawannabe: **But I want money......

**TheAwesomeOne: **You have more money than I do!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Oh, yeah.. Now I remember stealing your money yesterday!

**THEPianoPlayer: **Be right back

**hislittleshopper: **Me too.

_**THEPianoPlayer has left the room**_

_**hislittleshopper has left the room**_

**TheAwesomeOne: **That's where my money went?!?!?!?!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Oh yeah, I never told you that...

**TheAwesomeOne: **Give me money back!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Sorry, Pirate Pete, but I spent it all on a diamond necklace. I'm wearing it right now!

**TheAwesomeOne: **I was friends with Pirate Pete!!!

**usedtobeawannabe: **.....

**TheAwesomeOne: **until I shot him with one of his cannons.. by accident... and killed him...

**usedtobeawannabe: **Good job, Em

**TheAwesomeOne:** His crew through me overboard.. Which wasn't as mean as the teddy bear madness!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Oh yeah, that was H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S!!!!!!!!!!

**TheAwesomeOne: **You're mean too! Why is everyone mean to me!!! MOMMY!!!!! DADDY!!!!!

**usedtobeawannabe: **I think you just blew my ear off

**TheAwesomeOne: **Pirate Pete's friend isn't sorry

**usedtobeawannabe: **You're not his friend anymore..

**TheAwesomeOne: **Well then. Be that way. I – I understand.

_**THEPianoPlayer has entered the room**_

_**2good4any1 has entered the room**_

**THEPianoPlayer: **Emmett, Alice and I want to see you for a second

**TheAwesomeOne: **Um... OK

_**TheAwesomeOne has left the room**_

_**THEPianoPlayer has left the room**_

**usedtobeawannabe: **Hey Rose

**2good4any1: **Hey, Bella, did you hear Edward and Alice downstairs? And did you see there faces?

**usedtobeawannabe: **Oh, so that was what that cat screeching sound came from... and no

**2good4any1: **Well, Emmett got Edward a toy keyboard and got Alice a toy car, and it wasn't even yellow or a Porsche

**usedtobeawannabe: **Oh.. Why did Alice just call for Jasper?

**2good4any1: **That I don't know....

**usedtobeawannabe: **I think Emmett's punishment is over by the sounds of it

**2good4any1: **Yeah in 3...... 2........ 1....... Hey Emmett!

_**TheAwesomeOne has entered the room**_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey, Rose................ and insulter of Pirate Pete.

**usedtobeawannabe: **I didn't insult Pirate Pete!

**TheAwesomeOne: **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

**2good4any1: **What was your punishment?

**TheAwesomeOne: **First, I saw a little, pretty kitty-cat and then.... it all went blank.

**usedtobeawannabe: **.... OK....

**2good4any1: **Poor, Em, Are you OK?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Then, I woke up with a teddy bear in my face... I started screaming and running all around the house with the teddy bear chasing me. I mean, that teddy bear is a worse monster than Alice! Teddy Bears new nickname's are: Run Away, I'll chase you, hurt you, and be a worse monster than the evil, little monster named... Alice Cullen..... AHHHHHHHHHH

**usedtobeawannabe:** Emmett?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Yes?

**usedtobeawannabe: **You have problems..

**2good4any1: **Yeah, you actually do, sorry to break the bad news

**TheAwesomeOne: **The world is going to FALL and EXPLODE and DESTROY everyone and everything especially the Run Away, I'll chase you, hurt you, and be a worse monster than the evil, little monster named... Alice Cullen..... AHHHHHHHHHH Teddy Bears

**usedtobeawannabe: **I'm actually kind of scared...

**2good4any1: **Hey Bella, wanna get Alice and go shopping?!

**usedtobeawannabe: **I don't like shopping...

**2good4any1: **Your a disgrace to all of mankind, and vampires, and even the dirty, wild, ugh!, dogs!!!!

**usedtobeawannabe: **Well I'm sorry I am such a disgrace to all of mankind, and vampires, and even the dirty, wild, ugh!, dogs!!!! Even though the **werewolves **are nice, sweet, awesome, and friendly!

**2good4any1: _UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_**2good4any1 has left the room**_

**usedtobeawannabe: **She's about as bad than Alice

**TheAwesomeOne: **If you think about it.. Alice is **_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_** worse..

**usedtobeawannabe: **Well, yeah. I better go calm Rosalie and now, probably Alice down

**TheAwesomeOne: **NO! Don't – Don't leave me!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

_**usedtobeawannabe has left the room**_

**TheAwesomeOne: **... Everyone in the house is SO mean

_**TheAwesomeOne has left the room**_

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! You know, spring break and school. Well, I don't make any promises about the next update, but I do promise to make the next update WAY sooner than this one. I think I will do an 'Update Day' every Tuesday or something.... Any advice? What else should I do? Etc.. Thanks for all the reviews too! **


End file.
